Data transmission across interconnects may take a number of forms. One example of a configuration for facilitating data transmission between components is use of a data bus, where a transmitting component sends data signals, also called data bits, to a receiving component over a group of parallel transmission channels. The data bits are typically subject to inter-symbol interference (ISI), crosstalk, and simultaneous switching noise (SSN) that can alter the amplitude and timing of the data bits. Often, the data bits may be encoded to reduce the effects of ISI, crosstalk, and/or SSN using various techniques of data encoding. One specific form of data encoding is Data Bus Inversion (DBI).